La Fantasía de Disney
by AlexLopezGua
Summary: Una obra teatral sera el momento justo para decirle sus sentimientos a un pelinegro.
1. Como aconteció en mi sueño ideal

**Disclamer:** Esto no es mío bla bla bla ni siquiera se dé quien son o si claro es de Sora Proyects creó y sin más preámbulo la historia que la base en obras o cuentos de Disney

* * *

**Aclaraciones la Cursiva es para ver los pensamientos**

* * *

**Las Fantasías de Disney**

* * *

**Como aconteció en mi sueño ideal**

* * *

**Oficina de Master Hand**

— ¡Si les digo que si me dejan de molestar!—Grito una furiosa Master Hand.

—Sip—Respondieron todos al unisonó—Respondieron los presentes.

—Bien tendrán su preciado viaje si y solo si me hacen un favor—Dijo la Mano.

—De acuerdo—Respondieron todos los presentes.

—Bien el trato es, como sabrán Crazy ama el teatro y mañana es su cumpleaños y si quieren ese viaje por las Bahamas deberán presentarles unas obras tomen los guiones—Dijo la mano repartiendo tres guiones.

**Salón Principal**

—Bien la primera obra es Rapunzel…—Samus no pudo seguir hablando porque Peach interrumpió.

—Yo quiero ser Rapunzel—Exclamo Peach.

—Lo que te haga feliz la segunda es La Bella Durmiente…

—Yo quiero ser la bella durmiente…

— ¿Qué no querías ser Rapunzel?—Pregunto Zelda.

— ¡Cállense! Y la ultima la Bella y la Bestia…

—Yo quiero ser Bella…—Exclamo Peach y antes de que pudiera seguir Samus disparo al techo haciendo que todos le pusieran atención.

—Bien, gracias por su atención yo ya repartí todo, Míster Game & Watch junto a R.O.B harán los efectos y la escenografía, Peach serás Rapunzel…

—Pero…

—Si terminas la oración mueres—Siseo Samus.

—Ike tú serás la bestia…

—Bueno te queda el papel—Comento Marth, Ike iba a golpear a Marth justo cuando Samus dijo algo…

—Marth tú serás Bella…—Ante esto el príncipe se desmaya—Lucas tu serás el Bello Durmiente y Ness tu serás su príncipe, ¿Alguien que no esté de acuerdo con su papel?—Ante esto se levantaron varias manos y Samus solo saco su pistola y todas las manos fueron bajando lentamente—Sabia decisión ahora vayan a ensayar.

**POV Lucas**

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué con él? No pudo ser alguien más pero no tuvo ser con el Ness, Ness pudiera decir tantas cosas de ti, pudiera decir tantas cosas de ti aun sin conocerte…_

—Tierra llamando a Lucas—Dijo Ness moviendo su mano frente a Lucas.

—L-Lo s-siento—Respondí.

— ¿Estas Bien?—Me pregunto con una sonrisa de las que me gustaban.

—S-Si

—Seguro este rojo y muy caliente—Me dijo tocándome la frente.

—Bueno practiquemos—Me dijo en todo el ensayo me puse rojo y tartamudeé.

—Bien empecemos por esta escena—Me dijo seleccionando una escena.

* * *

Y bien aquí mi fic especial que tiene tres o cinco capítulos dedicados a Eri Shimizu, espero que te haya gustado el principio


	2. RapunPeach

**Disclamer: **Casi lo olvido así que imaginen lo que dice.

* * *

**RapunPeach**

* * *

—Muy buenas noches a todos los presentes—Dijo la cazadora de recompensas que estaba arriba de lo que parecía una tarima de teatro, estaba vestida diferente a otras veces con un vestido azul, tacones y el pelo suelto—Hoy por ser el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial—Dicho esto una luz señalo a Crazy Hand que estaba comiendo palomitas (?)—Le tenemos preparado algo que le encantara.

—Son perritos, amo a los perritos—Dijo rápidamente el espíritu creativo.

—No—Dijo Samus alargando la o—Es su segunda cosa favorita en el mundo.

—Helado debe ser helado amo el helado—Respondió Crazy.

—No, son obras de teatro—Dijo Samus.

—Yeiiiiiiii mi millonésima cosa favorita, apropósito, ¿Qué es teatro?—Pregunto Crazy haciendo que Samus fulminara a Master Hand.

—Sabe que solo disfrute con ustedes nuestra primera obra: "RapunPeach"—Dijo Samus leyendo una tarjeta rosa, se empieza a retirar a tras bambalinas y se abre el telón.

—Hace mucho mucho tiempo había una pareja que deseaba a una bebe—Empezó a narrar Peach y se ve a Zelda y a Link abrazaditos en lo que parecía ser una sala—Un día paso que la mujer quedo embarazada, aparte de perder su figura y tener vómitos, vinieron los antojos, esta pobre gorda y obesa mujer…—Zelda empezó a fulminar a Peach con la mirada—De acuerdo esta nada gorda y horrible mujer un día vio un arbolito lleno de manzanas y le pidió a su esposo que le trajinera unas.

Se ve a Zelda rogando a Link.

—Pero como el flojo de su marido no quiso irlas ella se puso anoréxica para que su esposo le hiciera caso, el hombre como le gustaban llenitas fue por las manzanas siempre iba todos los días hasta que…

De la nada sale Ganandorf con vestido y una peluca (N/A) desde aquí la historia deja de ser narrada)

— ¿Qué haces tú con mis manzanas?—Pregunto la el brujo.

—Yo este pues vera es que usted mire señor…

—Señorita para ti, y te tengo un trato puedes tomar todas las que quieras pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Me darás a tu hija al nacer y yo seré su madre.

—Quera decir padre—Murmuro Link.

*Cambio de escena*

Se ve que Zelda está en una cama y está haciendo ruidos y se oye el llanto de un bebe y de la nada sale El La Bruja y se la lleva.

*12 años después*

—RapunPeach RapunPeach deja caer tu cabello para que tu belle madre pueda subir—Dijo Ganon para que RapunPeach bajara su cabello.

—No quiero, la ultima vez me arruinaste todo y me quedo súper maltratado y con lo que cobran los salones por mi hermoso cabello—Respondió la chica.

—Mira pequeña soy tu madre yo te paria sí que bajas ese cabello o si no…

—… ¿O si no que?

—Pues a te dejare sola ya me dejaras subir—Dicho esto se fue y entonces RapunPeach empezó a cantar una hermosa canción.

—Through the night to the day When everything is gone Carry this soul away from the dry lands In the sun we see fighting over lines All our dreams and wishes we send home for safe keeping Fighting for what's right Calling to the night…—Un joven de pelo castaño iba caminando por ahí y al oír la canción quedo hipnotizado de tan bella melodía.

— ¿Quién canta tan bella canción?—Pregunto el muchacho.

— ¿Quién anda hay?—Pregunto la rubia viendo hacia abajo dando se cuenta del joven castaño— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo pues me llamo Pit.

—Pit que lindo nombre para alguien tan bello—Cuando dijo esto RapunPeach el joven enrojeció y RapunPeach lo invito a pasar arriba.

—Así que tu madre te tiene aquí y ¿Por qué?

—Porque es una mendiga tacaña que no quiere gastar porque prefiere darle de comer a su bestia que a que yo tenga un buen lugar donde vivir—Dijo la rubia sin percatarse que Ganon estaba tras ella.

—Así que eso piensas tú de mí y tú deja de toqueteártela—Grito y tiro al chico desde la torre.

—Pero que has hecho

—Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo—Dicho esto Ganon saco unas tijeras de su sostén e iba a puñalearla justo cuando Pit la golpeo.

—Pensé que t e había matado.

—Si y me convirtió en un ángel, ahorra larguémonos de aquí—Dicho esto la tomo y salieron volando por la ventana.

—El fin—Sonó una voz.

—Espero que le haya gustado Crazy esta presentación algo corta pero fue culpa de que la señorita Peach no encontrara su atuendo indicado—Dijo Samus saliendo fuera del telón.

—No entendí ¿Por qué Peach tiene otro nombre? Rayos es un agente secreto lo sabia— Dicho esto se aventó por la ventana.

—Bien yo lo calmare antes de la siguiente obra—Dijo la Mano Maestra.

**Tras Bambalinas**

—Y tú qué dices mi bello durmiente, eres tan hermoso como bello—Estaba practicando Ness, Lucas se acerco y vio a Ness tan bello como siempre y su corazón empezó a palpitar debía decírselo antes de que terminara el día.

* * *

PD: Algo corto pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo.

PDD: Agradezco a los que comentan.

PDDD: Maldita Gripe.


	3. El Bello y sexy Príncipe y la Bestia

**Disclamer: **Nada me pertenece solo la trama.

* * *

**El Bello y sexy Príncipe y la Bestia**

* * *

—Bien ya esta calmado—Anuncio Master Hand—Prosigan.

—Bien como iba diciendo a continuación viene la obra "La Bella...—Samus no continuo porque una espada casi la mata—Digo "El Bello y sexy Príncipe y la Bestia"—Dicho esto se levanto el telón.

—Erase una vez—Empezó a Narrar Luigi—Una aldea donde Vivian los Grandes Greil, el padre falleció junto con su bella esposa dejando solo a su hijo que se llamaba Ike, aunque era algo tonto, idiota e insensible—Dicho esto Ike sale a escena con algo enojado—Tonto e insignificante.

—Quien rayos escribió este guion?—Pregunto Ike.

—Tu solo mantente en tu papel, por cierto fue Marth—Grito Samus.

—Bien como iba diciendo Ike era frio desde ese día y su corazón dejo de amar, un día una viejecilla desvalida y fea—Dicho esto Ganandorf sale disfrazado de anciana y toca la puerta.

— ¿Tiene limosna para una viejecilla florecilla?—Pregunto Ganon.

—Yo no doy limosna y menos a viejas feas—Respondió Ike.

—Fea yo gane 20 concursos de belleza y ni te digo que es lo que dicen todos de mis piernas...

—Si si, como sea váyase.

—Maldito me las pagaras: Piel de elefante, cerebro de burro, nariz de buey y ojos de Pikmin por este hechizo te maldigo por no ayudar en una bestia te convertirás, nadie te salvara solo el amor más puro y nada más y por si las moscas solo tienes 1000 días—Y luego desaparece dejando a Ike convertido en una bestia de pelo azul.

*Cambio de escena*

—En un lugar no muy lejano, donde habían menos pedófilos...

—Luigi si no sigues el guion mueres—Se oyó la voz de Marth.

—De acuerdo, pero no digas que no te lo advertí, el lugar era llamado Altea en donde los reyes "Lowell" quedaron pobres por la gran guerra de los champiñones y tuvieron que aprender a trabajar, la familia Lowell era conocida por ser de los mejores obreros: La madre—Sale Yoshi con peluca azul—Era costurera, el padre—Sale Kirby con peluca al estilo Marth—Era panadero y el bellísimo y sensualísimo hijo era el más amable y bondadoso ayudaba a todos y lo así sin mirar a quien su nombre: Marth un joven bello y sensual, alto y con un raro fetiche por el azul—Cuando Luigi dijo esto Marth lo fulmino con la mirada—Digo encantador y todos lo querían, queda poco decir que tenia a mas de una loca por él y más de algún otro también, un día nuestro sensualísimo y sexy Príncipe o bueno ex—príncipe salió al bosque a buscar moras para una pobre y desvalida niña.

—Deben haber moras por alguna parte—Dijo Marth buscando en el bosque.

— ¿Que haces?—Pregunto una voz que daba miedo con solo oírla.

— ¿Por que el si la puede hacer de villano?—Pregunto Ganandorf y cuando dijo esto todo mundo lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Quien hay ahí?—Pregunto temeroso Marth.

— ¿Quien eres tú?—Pregunto un guerrero.

—Me llamo Marth—Respondió.

—Pues bien Marth te recomiendo volver si no quieres morir a manos de la bestia no sería correcto que alguien tan bello y tan hermoso muera—Dijo Meta Knight con cara de aburrimiento, asco y con ganas de matar a alguien.

—Usted no me manda—Dicho esto Marth empezó a caminar y Meta le trabo pie haciéndolo caer.

—Eso no estaba en el guion—Susurro Marth, Meta solo sonrió maliciosamente, Marth empezó a caminar aun buscando las moras y el bosque empezó cada vez a ponerse más oscuro y cuando vio un castillo se acerco.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí?—Pregunto el chico, toco la puerta y estaba abierta y entro.

— ¿Que haces aquí?—Pregunto una voz que destilaba veneno, Marth se dio vuelta y vio a una bestia Grande Azul y Enorme.

—Que que rayos eres tu—Balbuceo Marth y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando la Bestia lo tomo y lo llevo a un cuarto—Quítame las manos de encima maldito pervertido—Grito Marth.

—Cállate—Dicho esto le metió una cachetada a Marth haciéndolo caer al piso—Te casaras conmigo—Sentencio la Bestia.

— ¿Que?—Grito escandalizado Marth levantándose del piso.

—Lo harás o morirás.

—Prefiero morir antes que casarme con una bestia como tu sin sentimientos y sin escrúpulos.

—No es como que si a mí me gustara princesita.

—Te quedaras acá y la Señora Pot te dará lo que necesitas para nuestra boda que es este viernes—Dicho esto salió del cuarto y entro Jigglypuff disfrazado de tetera.

—Usted debe ser...—La pobre durmió—...El que a desposarse con el amo...

—No lo hare y más si puedo escapar—Dicho esto tiro a Jigglypuff a la cama y esta cayo rendida y abrió la ventana y vio hacia abajo dándose cuenta que era muy alto donde estaba—Rayos—Dicho esto cerro la ventana y suspiro y empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta que estaba observándolo una bestia azul y al anterior se le ablando el corazón al ver a Marth llorar.

—Un día— Empezó a narrar de nuevo Luigi—Justo cuando nuestro bello y sensualísimo Marth llevaba más de dos meses de desaparecido y toda Altea lo buscaba el estaba en el estudio aparte de salvar de casarse porque la bestia le dijo que aun tenían tiempo.

—Mire Mouinseniur Lumier es un pájaro herido—Dijo Marth señalando a una ave.

—Yo no lo haría—Señalo Lumier (Mario).

— ¿Por qué?

—El amo odia a las aves.

—No me importa ese malvado sin corazón— Respondió Marth, dicho esto salió por el ave y la tomo y subió a su alcoba y busco entre las varias cosas que tenia hay y encontró gasas y unas pequeñas maderillas para ayudar al ave a curarse, al hacerlo el ave trino de alegría y entonces Marth la llevo a su cama y entonces de la nada entra la Bestia.

— ¿Que haces con esa ave?—Pregunto la bestia y empezó a perseguirla y justo cuando la iba a capturarla empezó a cantar y la bestia amo ese canto y al atraparla dijo.

—Esta ave será mía y mía nada más...

—Zoofilico—Grito Luigi, Ike ignoro eso solo siguió el guion porque no quería que cierto peliazul le pegara.

—Ahora te tendré...—Marth detuvo a Ike de pegarle al ave y la tomo y se la llevo.

— ¿Que haces?

—Dejándola en libertad, no merece estar enjaulada como yo lo estoy—Dicho esto Marth se fue con lagrimas, la bestia lo siguió y se disculpo y dejo al pajarillo en libertad.

*Cambio de escena*

—Está bien les diré donde esta Marth—Anuncio la voz de Meta—Esta secuestrado por una bestia y están justo allá—Señalo a donde se veía un enorme castillo todos preocupados por Marth fueron a buscarlo.

*Cambio de escena*

—Señor están atacando el castillo—Anuncio Tic Toc (King Dedede).

—Nadie ataca mi castillo—Dicho esto la Bestia fue a atacar a sus oponentes pero se dio cuenta que se habían llevado a Marth.

—Nadie se lo llevara—Siseo, se le acerco a Meta y lo iba a tomar justo cuando el espadachín le enterró su daga pero la Bestia fue más rápida y se la enterraron ambos y Meta cayo.

—Marth…Yo te quiero…decir algo…Te amo—Dicho esto La Bestia murió pero Marth se acerco y le dio un beso transformándolo así en el príncipe que era antes de morir.

—Yo también te amo—Y al terminar esta frase la antes bestia abrió los ojos.

—El fin—Dijo Luigi.

**Tras Bambalinas**

—Lo hice bien Marth?

—Si Ike lo hiciste bien

— ¿Y mi premio?—Ike pregunto sabiendo que habían dejado si Ike se aprendía bien su papel, Marth se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla—Eso no es justo—Se quejo Ike.

—Tú nunca especificaste—Le dijo Marth, pero Marth se le acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

**Teatro**

—Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación Señores Manos, y aquí empieza nuestra última obra: "El bello Durmiente"

* * *

PD: Este capítulo lo escribí hoy en mi cel en vez de poner atención a la clase, en mi defensa estaba aburrida y no habia profesor.

PDD: Ya no tengo gripe.

PDDD: ¿Les gusto?

PDDDD: Tengo hambre.

PDDDDD: ¿Que pasara ahora?

PDDDDDD: Ya me canse de escribir Postdatas.


End file.
